unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Siren Head
Let's imagine this scenario. You're hiking in the woods, having fun and doing whatever, but then you decide to go farther. You hike far deeper into the woods, and before you know it you're lost. Standing around isn't going to help, so you decide to try to get back to the parking lot. And that's when you hear it. The sirens. Haunting sirens echoing through the forest. As far as you knew you were so far from civilization that it should've been impossible to hear any, nor did you know why they were ringing. Nonetheless, you ignore it and continue on your way. As you aimlessly walk through the deep forest, you notice the sirens begin to get louder. It fills you with hope that you're going to get out of here, but also with dread that you're going to have to face whatever is making the sirens ring. At the same time, the forest seems to grow quiet, making you hear nothing but the sirens, unnerving you. Eventually you arrive at a clearing with rolling hills. You're tired by now, so you decide to sit down. Now the sirens have gotten alarmingly loud... but then they stop. You get up with suspicion, wondering why. And then you see it on top of the hill. A gargantuan humanoid figure. It looks incredibly thin, and its arms are disproportionally long. By far the most horrifying realization, however, comes when you look at its head. It doesn't have one. Rather, where there should be one, there were instead two sirens. You weren't getting any closer to civilization. This creature was only getting closer to you. You start to hear garbled, static noises coming from it instead of the sirens. And then it starts walking to you. Whatever this thing was, you knew you didn't want to be there when it caught up. So you run. You don't know where you're going , but you don't care. All you're concerned about is getting away from this monstrosity. Later, you finally see where the forest ends. You've finally made it. Or so you thought. You collapse from exhaustion, unable to run anymore. The sirens are growing louder again. Then they go silent. You know what is going to happen. But you don't turn around. All you do is accept your fate as the world around you begins to distort. This is one of the many tales told about the infamous Siren Head, a terrifying demon from who knows where. A lot of what has been said in the scenario applies to actual encounters with Siren Head. It waits in dense forests and deserted areas, announcing its presence to any unlucky enough to be in close proximity. Despite this, very few that it chooses to go after escape. Besides all this, not much is known about Siren Head. What we can say is Chuck Norris bless if you hear sirens in the middle of nowhere. Category:Guys that you will must run away from Category:Legitimately Horrifying Category:Guys that will make you wanna pee Category:Super SUPER Scary Category:RUN Category:Bad guys Category:Demons Category:The most evil guys ever that you have to go to the bathroom so bad and pee Category:The truly most evil guys ever in this land that you have to go to the bathroom so SO bad and pee AND poopoo